


Just a Hint of Home

by Era_Penn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Comfort Food, Fluff, Food, Friendship, Gen, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Era_Penn/pseuds/Era_Penn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers have their dark pasts, their sad stories and bloody hands; however, through all of that, they cling to the bright moments, the ones that matter.</p><p>They've all got their comfort food, and Tony will not let his family go hungry again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Hint of Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Comfort Food](https://archiveofourown.org/works/504735) by [Not_You](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You). 



> In return for the twenty author subscriptions, have a bunch of updates and an angst fic disguised by all the fluff. :D Thanks for all your support guys! I would write more, but... midterms. urgh.

Tony’s comfort food wasn't anything anyone would expect. It wasn't high-class caviar, expensive takeout, gourmet burgers, or even alcohol. It was two Wendy’s double-stacks, french fries, and a vanilla frosty. Cheap burgers, fries, and soft-serve. He dipped the fries into the ice cream, alternating between munching on the extra-salty, deep fried potatoes and the cheap burgers.

Clint’s was even weirder, but that was expected of the archer. He loved, loved, loved mashed potatoes with garlic powder, a ton of butter, and cheese. To the point that the others worried he might overdose on them. Mashed potatoes, he’d explained once, were served at big meals like Thanksgiving, Sunday dinner… mashed potatoes were a family food.

Natasha’s comfort food wasn't something Russian, like they’d expected. No, the femme fatale, greatest super-spy and assassin in the world of the living, liked lollipops. No joke. The big swirly kind that could be won at fairs and carnivals for the outrageous price of 5$ a game. She never told them that when she’d initially come to America, cold and starving on the streets and waiting for SHIELD to put an arrow in her back, a little eight-year-old girl had given her one, the first thing she’d eaten in this strange new country.

Steve loved everything. Everything was new, in this world, differently made and flavored and bottled. But when the demons in his head were yelling, he ate Milky Way bars. None of them were sure why, or even how he knew what they were; Bucky used to get them for him, he never said. They were his favorites, he never said. They reminded him of home.

Bruce liked blueberries. He didn't think Tony knew, but he’d been very appreciative of the package the billionaire had shared on the helicarrier. They’d always been one of his favorite snacks, and every time something good happened in his life they’d been present. Call him superstitious, but blueberries were his good luck charm.

Thor had an addiction to pop tarts. No, really, it was a problem. They’d needed to start restricting his intake, giving him a pop tart budget and exactly one shelf in the kitchen specifically for the breakfast treats. Apparently the pastries were the first thing Jane and Darcy had fed him when he landed on earth, and he’d developed a bit of a sweet tooth.

Tony quietly kept the kitchen stocked, ordered extras of everything after big battles, swung through drive-throughs whenever he had the chance and mass-ordered the stupid lollipops. They all had dark, miserable pasts, he mused; but they all had their good moments. It was worth it to see them relax around him after a battle, chowing down on their favorite foods, even Hulk sometimes munching on blueberries. They were his now, and people that were his would never, ever go hungry. Not if he could help it.


End file.
